


Dusty library

by Eagefrien



Series: MSA one shots [24]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Gen, Vivi is an ASS, supposed to be fluffy but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: The gang are on another case, searching through a dusty old library with creatures roaming aroundArthur is... so tired
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: MSA one shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953
Kudos: 28





	Dusty library

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 (Vithur) Will you read to me Please?
> 
> requested by @kanaiekla

“It’s here somewhere!” Vivi announces, her March never losing steam, and boggling Arthur even more- Every part of him ached from the lack of sleep, the over-abundance of Adrenaline, and overall soreness. Somehow, Vivi was unaffected by their earlier escapade.  _ “The book is thick and sturdy, covered entirely in a layer of dust that fills the air but never runs out of.” _ She recites, scanning the bookcase for anything that seemed to fit the description.

Arthur rolls his eyes and joins her in the search, moaning bitterly, “Probably heavy as hell too. Just like everything else in this library… Hey, did that spirit give you anything else to go off of besides  _ thick and dusty?” _

“Nope!” She answers cheerfully, “just that it’s about Starlings.”

His knees wobble and twitch twice as much. Exasperated, Arthur nearly yells out. “Alright, if that’s the case, I’m gonna sit down for a bit…” 

There's a heavy  _ fwop- _ Vivi turns back just in time to see Arthur dramatically slouch on a chest. The dust particles make him sneeze, and his misery nearly doubles. 

She smirks, “In that case, can you alert Mystery to come here? I need someone to help me search through this  _ great  _ library~” Vivi turns, hearing a familiar click and Arthur whispering into the small radio-controller. Soon enough, The pitter-patter of Mystery's Paws tak up the even dustier corridors.

“Thank you, Artie, you’re the best!” Vivi mischievously grins from ear to ear, plucking a book from one of the cases and heaving it against her chest. 

Arthur didn’t notice how heavy her steps now were until she was right before him. Her grin devilish, “Will you read this to me as I look then, please?” 

Arthur shrieks as it drops onto his lap. His sore legs going numb from the impact,

_“God dammit-_ Vivi _,_ can you  _ please _ stop doing that?” Arthur cries out, his legs stinging from the weight of ancient history and leather digging into his bones. Hoisting it off, a plume of dust flies up, tickling his nose and the roof of his mouth, and Arthur sneezes violently.

Vivi, seems oblivious, “Sorry!” She cries out, sounding far more distant than she should have been for having just destroyed his legs- Arthurs heart drops into his stomach as he spots her.

_ “VIVI!”  _

“What?” She yells back, as if scaling the ceiling high bookcases was perfectly normal! “I’m looking for the book-“

“You’re going to  _ fall!” _

She blows a raspberry and hoists herself another shelf, “I’ll be fine!” 

He could hear Mystery running now down the hall. Gritting his teeth, Arthur pushes himself off the chest and  _ tries _ to run after her.

But his knees had other plans. He buckles over, flailing his arms-

And landing onto a mass of fluffy white fur. Mystery’s snout presses against his cheek, “Arthur, what happened here?” 

Unable to will a sense of terror at hearing the voice, Arthur points weakly up at the woman, deflating into Mystery as he did. 

The kitsune sighed just as heavily and shrugged him off, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t hurt herself. You rest here.”

Arthur is left half crumpled on the floor, frowning. 

It takes him a few extra minutes to grip the chest again, and even more time pulling himself up. But he doesn’t waste a minute to yell up at her, “Vivi, you’re an asshole.” 


End file.
